pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PO004: File 4 - Charizard
is the 4th and final episode of Pokémon Origins. Episode Plot After 23 hours and 2 minutes of gameplay, Red, who has collected all badges and recorded 113 Pokémon, has arrived to the Pokémon League's Victory Road. After crossing the path, he challenges the Elite Four. Lorelei's Dewgong uses Aurora Beam, but misses Jolteon. Soon after, Red's Scyther dodges Bruno's Onix's attack, while Dodrio strikes, but gets through Gengar, who is incorporeal, so tries with Drill Peck. Eventually, Lapras attacks Dragonite with Ice Beam, defeating it. Lance is on his knees, seeing how Red is powerful. Lance commends him on the success, but tells to become the Pokémon Champion, Red needs to defeat the current Champion. Red steps through the door and encounters his rival, Blue. Blue laughs, for Red managed to come here. Blue lets Red know he was always one step ahead of Red. Blue has searched for an ultimate team and most powerful Pokémon, hence why he stands here as the most powerful trainer in the world. Jolteon uses Thunder, but Pidgeot flies up, evading the attack. Scyther tries to cut through Alakazam, who blocks the attack. Red's Lapras fought against Rhydon and Arcanine, while Dodrio and Persian fought against Blue's Exeggutor. The battle was long and intense and when Blue sent his Blastoise, it knocked out Red's Persian and Jolteon, defeating them easily. Blue thinks Red cannot defeat him, no matter how much Red tries. Red sends Charizard, reminding Blue of their very first battle, hoping this time the battle will be more challenging. Charizard uses Mega Punch, hitting Blastoise, who retaliates with Hydro Pump. Charizard is seriously hit, but manages to withstand the attack. Charizard uses Fire Spin, engulfing Blastoise, who dismisses the attack. However, Charizard uses Fire Blast, defeating Blastoise. Blue calls Blastoise back, while Red praises Charizard, as they won the match. Blue is surprised he lost against Red, since he was a Champion for a short time and gave his best to defeat Red and failed. Blue is somewhat surprised, as he raised his Pokémon perfectly. Still, he admits Red is the new Champion. Prof. Oak appears, congratulating Red on becoming the new Champion, as he had truly the skill to become one. Oak admits when he heard Blue was the new Champion, he came from Pallet Town, but saw Red defeated him. Blue is frustrated, thinking he was just unlucky this time. Prof. Oak scolds Blue, reminding he needed to put some love and faith into his Pokémon. Since Red is the new Champion, Prof. Oak opens a room, the Hall of Fame, where the records of all past Champions are written. Red places his Poké Balls into the slots, which are scanned and recorded, along with Red, on a picture. Red wonders if it is okay to be and remain a Champion and is reminded he fought hard and bravely to achieve the title. The file is saved at 24 hours and 13 minutes. However, the journey is not yet over, for it continues on to complete the Pokédex. After battling a Fearow, Red catches an Arbok with a Great Ball, then travels with Lapras to catch a Tentacool, as well as finding a Pikachu in the forest. In the Safari Zone, Red wonders either to throw a lure or a stone to Chansey. Chansey flees, but Red manages to catch her as well. Red also strived for legendary Pokémon, having Rapidash battle Articuno, Tauros against Zapdos and Charizard vs. Moltres. Red returns to Prof. Oak's lab, but does not see the professor. After being told by Oak's assistant what happened, Red rushes into the room, finding Prof. Oak tending to an injured Blue. Prof. Oak calms Red down, while Blue replies he was battling a wild Pokémon in Cerulean Cave. The Pokémon blasted Blastoise away onto Blue, even crushing his Pokédex. Red offers to give Blue his own Pokédex to let Blue show what Pokémon was that. Red also admits he caught 149 Pokémon, making Prof. Oak immensely pleased his dream to have data about all Pokémon is here. Blue also wishes he could've caught that wild Pokémon to complete the Pokédex. Blue remembers the wild Pokémon used Psychic and Barrier. Prof. Oak checks through Red's Pokédex and finds a Slowpoke, a Slowbro, a Drowzee, a Hypno, an Exeggcute, an Exeggutor. Blue asks Red are all these Pokémon he caught, for neither of them have attacked Blue. Prof. Oak realizes this may be a new Pokémon they never saw before and asks of Red to go to Cerulean Cave and check it out. Blue protests, as this Pokémon is too powerful, beyond means, even for Red to battle against. Red has a flashback, as if he read those words before. Blue admits he heard of these reports and wanted to catch this Pokémon to defeat Red next time, but Blue failed. Prof. Oak comes with Red to the lab, since he needs to equip himself properly. Mr. Fuji tends to a Vulpix and Reina comes, telling Mr. Fuji of a powerful Pokémon inside Cerulean Cave, which defeated a former Champion. Mr. Fuji asks what type it is and is told most likely a psychic-type. Mr. Fuji replies this Pokémon is still out there. As Oak's assistant goes to check Red's Pokémon, Prof. Oak asks Red what are these stones about. Red does not know, since he never used them, but Mr. Fuji told him "he'll know". Prof. Oak is surprised to hear Mr. Fuji involved in this. Red fishes outside and concentrates on Blue's words the "Pokémon's power was beyond even us". Red realizes someone wrote that in the journal at the Pokémon Mansion. Red reports this to Prof. Oak - the diary states when the research team went into the deepest parts of the jungle and found a new Pokémon, naming it Mew. Some days after, the team managed to create a new Pokémon, Mewtwo. However, Mewtwo was beyond them, as it was too powerful to be kept around. Prof. Oak believes those were notes of Dr. Fuji, who was a Pokémon researcher, who discovered the new species of Pokémon. However, he was soon dismissed, as he created an artificial Pokémon, likely Mewtwo. Oak believes the man that gave Red the stones was actually Dr. Fuji. At any rate, Prof. Oak studied the stones and the stone started to react to Charizard. Oak advises Red to have the stone held by Charizard, letting the other one kept to himself. Red heads to Cerulean Cave, while Reina reports this to Mr. Fuji, who wanted to "catch that monster". Red has Lapras surf into the cave, encountering Mewtwo. Red sends Gengar to battle Mewtwo, while Reina fears for Red's safety. Articuno uses Blizzard on Mewtwo, who recovers and hits Articuno with a dark power. Mr. Fuji fears Red's Pokémon will be instantly defeated, but thinks there is one hope. Red sends Charizard, while Mr. Fuji feels the hope coming from Red gives the strength. Charizard uses Fire Blast, but is hit by Mewtwo's Swift. Mr. Fuji believes a power, from the Kalos region, will, through bonds of Red and Charizard, improve their power. Red leaps to have Charizard land safetly, who uses Slash, but Mewtwo protects itself. Charizard and Red are thrown into the water. As they fall down, Red feels no matter which attack they use, Mewtwo is just too strong. Red notices Charizard is still strong and ready to battle. Red swims to rescue Charizard, but sees the two stones are starting to resonate and glow. They touch each other, triggering the Mega Evolution. Mewtwo turns around and sees Charizard, but looking very differently. This "Mega Charizard" uses Fire Blast, hitting Mewtwo badly. Red is thrilled Charizard has become so powerful and throws an Ultra Ball to catch Mewtwo. However, Mewtwo breaks out, angrier than ever. Mewtwo uses Swift, hitting Mega Charizard, who retaliates with the same move. Mega Charizard uses Slash, attacking Mewtwo, while Red senses Charmander within Mega Charizard, as it grew and came a long way towards here. Mega Charizard uses Fire Punch, hitting Mewtwo, who is bashed onto a rock and phases out. Red throws another Ultra Ball, managing to catch Mewtwo. Red is thrilled and amazed they caught Mewtwo. Mega Charizard is happy as well, who reverts to its original form. Red hugs Charizard for this great accomplishment. Played about 35 hours and 46 minutes, Red recorded 150 Pokémon. At the lab, Red, Blue, Prof. Oak and his assistant cheer, for the Pokédex has been completed. Blue replies he should've caught Mewtwo instead and be the Champion. Red, however, realizes Mewtwo is actually created from a Pokémon called Mew, who flies past the lab. Differences with Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen *No one is guarding the cave unlike the games. *Blue is not injured in the games, as this is added for dramatic effect. *The Mega Evolutions are not in any of the original games. *Slowking is seen on one of the pictures in the Hall of Fame, despite it being a Generation II Pokémon. Trivia Mistakes When Red and Blue are battling at the Indigo Plateau, Red's Lapras' jaw was coloured blue, like the rest of its body on two occasions, a battle against Blue's Rhydon and against his Arcanine. Gallery The Elite Four PO004 2.png Lance talking to Red after losing against him PO004 3.png Red meets Blue again PO004 4.png Jolteon tries to use Thunder, but it misses PO004 5.png Charizard uses Mega Punch PO004 6.png Charizard gets hit by Hydro Pump PO004 7.png Charizard wins and Blastoise loses, making Red the winner PO004 8.png Red in the Hall of Fame PO004 9.png Red back on his quest to complete the Pokédex; he catches a Pikachu PO004 10.png Red sees that Blue got injured PO004 11.png Blue doesn't see the Pokémon in his Pokédex PO004 12.png Oak sees that Red has two stones PO004 13.png Red reading about Mew and Mewtwo PO004 14.png Red going to Cerulean Cave PO004 15.png Red sends out Gengar to battle Mewtwo PO004 16.png Mewtwo dodges Charizard's Slash PO004 17.png Charizard after Mega Evolving into Mega Charizard X PO004 18.png Mewtwo breaking out of Charizard's Poké Ball PO004 19.png Red throws a Poké Ball at Mewtwo PO004 20.png Red has successfully caught Mewtwo PO004 21.png Red wants to catch Mew }} Category:Episodes written by Kuniaki Kasahara Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hirotaka Tomiyasu Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Satoshi Nakano Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors